Harry Potter Book One: With A Twist
by HogwartsWitch4Eva
Summary: What if it wasn't always Harry, Ron, and Hermione? What if a girl named Kaylee Rose added to the three? What would their years be like? Read to find out!
1. On The Train

**Here is my new story "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: With A Twist". Enjoy, all you Harry Potter fans! (It starts on the train, and I've taken quiet a bit from the book. But fitting my OC into here. I do not own Harry Potter.)**

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redhead boy came in.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry then he looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

Minutes later, the toadless boy came back, but had a girl with him.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er-all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. The rat, Scabbers, stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" another girl voice said. This voice was calm, and sweet. The boys turned to see a girl walking up to them. She looked like a Weasley: red hair and bright eyes. Her eyes were wide and blue. Her straight hair well just past her shoulders. She smiled at them. The other bossier girl began to talk again.

"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried I few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-I've learned all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" the other redhead said.

Hermione said, "I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in a lot of books."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

The red-haired girl spoke up. "My name's Kaylee Rose. I'm a pureblood. Uh, I've read about you, too. I mean, I'm not as smart as Hermione...but I do read a lot. So what house do you want to be in? I think I'd like Gryffindor. Well, I _am _pretty brave. Also, Slytherin seems to...just...snobby for me. And I'm not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. And I'm _definitely _not nice enough for a Hufflepuff."

The more this girl talked, the more alike she was to Hermione. And Hermione liked that.

"We could be great friends," Hermione said to Kaylee before adding, "I mean...all of us. You, me, Harry, and Ron."

Kaylee grinned. "That would be wonderful!"

"Let's go look for Neville's toad," Hermione suggested. "And you too better get changed, we'll be there soon."

After the girls left, the boys got changed. Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Whatever house I'm in. I hope she's not in it."

Harry asked, "Which one? And that Kaylee looks like she could be your sister! But she's nice. Or do you mean Hermione?"

"Hermione," Ron replied.

Later on, everyone arrived at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

**How was that for chapter one? I took bits from the books to make it seem like my OC Kaylee was actually in there. R&R, please!  
**


	2. At Hogwarts

**Here's chapter two! Can you guys please review? Like, none of my stories are getting reviews...anyway, enjoy!**

"It's amazing here," Hermione said. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, looking at Ron roll his eyes.

"Nothing," he muttered. Harry snickered.

Hermione held her head high like a queen and said, "Maybe it's because you are bored. Isn't it obvious, Harry?"

"Er - sure," Harry said.

Hermione gave a look to Kaylee that said, _you answer, too._

"Oh, uh," Kaylee said, "well...I think it's obvious that he just wants to get away from you..."

Hermione scowled.

"Just kidding," Kaylee added quickly. She also smiled to soften the effect of what she said before.

Ron and Harry started laughing. Kaylee laughed with them. Hermione joined in.

A pale blonde boy walked up to them. "Hello, you a first year, too?"

"Yes, Malfoy," Kaylee muttered.

"You know him?" asked Harry. "I met him in Diagon Alley."

Malfoy smirked. "Oh, yes. I remember you. The skinny black-haired boy."

"My name's Harry Potter."

This time, Malfoy's jaw dropped. "Really? You're famous!"

"For what? My parents dying in a car crash?" Harry exclaimed.

Kaylee looked sad. "Your parents didn't die in a car crash."

Harry replied, "Then where did they die?"

"Well," said Kaylee, "your parents were killed by a man named Voldemort."

Malfoy, Ron, and Hermione gasped. Harry didn't.

"Why are you so afraid to say _Voldemort_?" Harry asked them. They gasped at the name again.

"B-because," Malfoy explained, "he's the worst wizard of all time. He killed almost everyone! He's bad, okay?"

"Anyway," Kaylee went on, "he went to your parents' house and killed them. Then, he went to kill you, but somehow he couldn't. That's why you're famous."

Malfoy frowned. "But who cares? One day I'll be more famous than _Harry Potty_."

Harry wanted to punch the pale boy.

"Draco," Kaylee growled. "Don't."

Draco Malfoy smirked.

"Seriously," Hermione whispered, sounding scared.

"Don't do what?" sneered Draco. "Let's go get sorted."

"We don't get sorted for another" -Kaylee checked her watch- "hour and a half."

Ron carefully took Kaylee's watch off her wrist and checked it. "What is that?"

"A watch," Kaylee responded in a weird tone. "Haven't you ever seen one? They're in the Muggle world."

Ron said, "Well...in the wizard world...we don't use _watches_."

"_I know that_," snapped Kaylee. "I like to visit the Muggle world a lot."

Ron's ears went red. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kaylee giggled.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"Time to get sorted, first years!" Professor McGonnigal called.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kaylee, and all the first years made their way to the Great Hall.


	3. Getting Sorted

**Chapter three! Enjoy, people! And REVIEW!**

"All first years come here!" one of the professors called. They all lined up in front of the sorting hat. In sang a song, then kids began to walk up.

First, McGonnigal called, "Pansy Parkinson!"

A little girl with chin-length black hair and squinting dark eyes and a pug face walked up. The sorting hat was placed on her head. "Hm...I only know one house for this kid. Slytherin!" Pansy walked over to the cheering table with kids in green and silver.

McGonnigal went through lots of kids. "Greggory Goyle!" "Vincent Crabbe!" "Dean Thomas" "Seamus Finnigan!"

Lastly, she called a couple more kids. "Luna Lovegood."

A sweet little girl with white-blonde hair walked up. Her bright eyes went wide as the hat said, "Ravenclaw!"

"Draco Malfoy."

The hat said, "Slytherin!"

"Hermione Granger."

The hat paused, then yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Ron groaned. "I'm obviously with her now."

"Ron Weasley."

"Gryffindor!"

McGonnigal said, "Harry Potter."

A few kids gasped as they saw the real _Harry Potter _walk up there. The hat couldn't decide. "Hm...this is tricky..."

"Not Slytherin ... Not Slytherin ... Not Slytherin!" Harry whispered.

The hat smiled. "Not Slytherin, eh? Why not? You'd make a perfect one."

Harry scowled. He started whispering again.

"I'll say," the hat said, "hm...Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors cheered. _Harry Potter was in their house_!

"Kaylee Rose."

Kaylee's cheeks went pink. She sat on the chair, and the hat went on her head.

"You, just like Harry Potter, are hard to decide for. You are smart, brave, cunning, and sweet. What will I put you in?"

Kaylee suggested, "Not Slytherin?"

The hat smirked a bit. "Why not?"

"My idiot cousin Draco is there," muttered Kaylee.

"Ah," said the hat, "now I see. But I'll say...GRYFFINDOR!"

Kaylee sat near Harry and Hermione. Between them, she said, "Look! Our circle of friends are in the same house."

"Oh yeah," said Ron, being sarcastic, "it's amazing."

"Ron what is wrong?" Hermione exclaimed. "You aren't excited for me or Kaylee, or Harry for that matter, and you are so..."

"Grumpy, annoying, stupid, immature," suggested Kaylee.

"_I am not grumpy, annoying, stupid or immature_," growled Ron. His ears were bright red, matching his and Kaylee's hair.

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "I'm not with my cousin!"

"Who?" Ron asked Kaylee.

"Draco Malfoy." Kaylee looked over at Draco and stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled.

"I hate you too," he sneered. Kaylee just laughed.

"Same here," she mumbled.

"Why do you hate him so much?" asked Hermione.

Kaylee replied, "Well, me and Draco always get in fights...and...the ending of our fights aren't nice. I usually get a black eye or something on me blown off my Draco's horrible magic."

"Don't worry," said Ron, "he won't be bothering you anymore. Not when me and Harry are around."

Hermione's face went pink. She just met knew friends and Kaylee was almost wrecking it. And only Hermione knew why.

"Thanks, Ron. Thanks, Harry," said Kaylee. Hermione got even madder.

The boys grinned at the short redhead. She blushed.

"I have to go," Hermione said, her eyes stinging.

**OK, I'll explain some stuff here.  
1: Kaylee and Hermione...you'll see in chapter 4.  
2: Instead of Ron saying something hurtful (in the movie when he made Hermione go into the part with the troll...) I put her being like jealous of Kaylee for a reason you'll see in chapter 4.  
3: Yes, Kaylee and Draco are cousins. Draco's mom is Kaylee's dad's sister, who is related to Bellatrix, and yeah. So they're cousins.  
4: REVIEW! OK, that wasn't explaining something, but I only have 1 review. So sad! :( **


End file.
